Eurovision Song Contest 2013
The Eurovision Song Contest 2013 was the debut season of The Eurovision Song Contest. It was held on the Mamo Stage in Mamo, Sweden. It was organised by the Eurovision Loenev Productions the creator of the Eurovision Song Contest. The first semi final was on 18 May 2013, second semi final on 20 May 2013 and the grand final took place on 22 May 2013. Location The Eurovision Song Contest was supossed to be in the Friends Arena, Stockholm. But it changed to the Malmo Studio because Lady Gaga was planned to be in the Friends Arena. The Malmo Studio was also decorated in a new style so the song contest could start in a great studio. Format Singer Loreen was going to be the host of this show. After some personal problems Loreen changed to the openings act of the second semi final with her song Euphoria and in the final with Avicii with the song We Write The Story. The host was going to be Alicia Beykun after Loreen quit. They talked about a second host but Alicia told the media that she would host the contest in her own without anyone else. Semi-final allocation draw At the allocation draw, there had to be 5 countries after Sweden in the final without competing in the semi-final(s). The host of the semi-final allocation draw, Jon Ola decided to choose 6 countries instead of 5. Three members of the jury panel took a ticket. Germany was the first one. The ticket of United Kingdom was taken as second and after the United Kingdom, Spain was selected. The host took also a random ticket which was France. With two tickets for the final, the jury could vote for one country to be in the final. This was Finland. The last country to be in the final was supossed to be Italy but since they didn't wanted to compete there would be only 5 countries in the final without competing in the semi-finals. After the draw, Italy decided to compete. There was a deal, if they made the final this year they would be in the 'Big 6' which is now 'Big 5'. Italy made it to the final so the Big 5 changed to a Big 6. Graphic Design As aforesaid, SVT wanted to make a good use of Malmo Arena's space to highlight the performances and increase the audience's visibility compared to previous years. SVT created a main stage and a smaller stage with higher-lower shifted floors, connected by a trail closely surrounded by a standing crowd from both sides of it and around the small stage. The main stage mobility was expressed as a main artistic medium at the opening act of the second semifinal and with highlighting Moldova's performance towards its finish, as a movable part beneath the singer's dress making her look gradually taller. The small stage mobility highlighted United Kingdom's performance towards its finish, lifted above the close-standing audience. The postcards idea was made by Nick Je Sodix with the idea of a butterfly drew as a countries flag, flying to the country of the artist who was singing. It shows what the artists are doing in their normal live. The postcard of Russia was changed three days before the first semi final due to politic reasons. It was filmed on a place which was in war zone. Live problems At the final of the Eurovision Song Contest 2013 there were a few problems. As first, when Denmark had to perform the music was started later than they had to start which caused some problems with the song. This happened not only to Denmark but also to Spain, Sweden and Iceland who placed not in the top 10 in the final which could be to the music problem. Also there was a problem with the entry of United Kingdom. It looked like the singer Bonny Wight got hated by some supporters of other countries. On the scoreboard there was a problem once. Luxembourg gave twelve points to The Netherlands but instead of giving The Netherlands the 12 points they were going to Azerbaijan which caused a laud 'boo' on the audience. It was fixed in any seconds after the incident. Results Semi Final 1 In this semi final the countries who partipicated voted with Big Five members Germany, Spain and France. Semi Final 2 In this semi final the countries who partipicated voted with Big Five members Finland, United Kingdom and the host Sweden. Final Bookmakers The Bookmakers are predicting every year who are going to win the song contest. They are giving points and the top five will be shown.